


Anniversary, Approximately

by the_genderman



Series: Semi-Canon Freebird-Verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Steve Rogers is a dork, Top Steve Rogers, but it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Really, just an excuse to write some Steve/Sam smut. Enjoy.





	Anniversary, Approximately

Sam woke to the smell of coffee and maple syrup. He opened his eyes to Steve standing at the side of the bed in boxers and a tank top, holding breakfast on a tray. Steve looked for all intents and purposes like a very eager golden retriever that had just learned ‘fetch’ and was waiting for a treat.

“Morning,” Steve beamed. 

“Breakfast in bed, huh?” Sam yawned, sitting up.

“Yep,” Steve said, carefully unfolding the tray’s legs and settling it over Sam’s lap. 

A tall stack of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup pooling in the center, a tastefully arranged fruit plate, perfectly crispy bacon, and a latte with a slightly lopsided falcon head (the malar stripe was attempting to escape) drizzled onto the surface. Sam hadn’t known that Steve was into latte art; if this was his first try, it wasn’t bad. Sam cut a chunk out of the pancakes as Steve slid gently back into bed next to him, laying on his side propped up on one elbow.

“So how are they?” Steve asked.

Sam gave him a look and finished chewing before he answered. “I have had one bite, Steve. But yes, they’re good.

“Good, because I want to make sure your day is perfect, from start to finish,” Steve said, circling the fingers of his free hand lightly on Sam’s hip.

“Well, you’re off to a good start,” Sam said, smiling down at Steve and popping a strawberry into his mouth.

Steve just continued smiling, looking completely smitten. 

“Have you eaten already?” Sam asked. “If you plan on staring at me the whole time while I eat, I might have to ask you to go do something else. Not that I don’t appreciate being appreciated, but it’s getting a little weird here.”

“Ok, sorry,” Steve said, sitting up and swiping a strawberry.

“Hey!” Sam laughed, slapping at Steve’s arm as he scooted away from the scene of the crime. Steve rolled off and walked to the foot of the bed. Sticking the strawberry on his finger, he began to suck suggestively at it. Sam raised his eyebrows at Steve. Steve continued sucking on his strawberry.

“Is that hinting at what’s to come?” Sam asked.

Steve nodded.

“I like the sound of that. Now quit molesting that poor berry and let me eat in peace. Go make yourself another cup of coffee, or something,” Sam said with a laugh.

Steve finished his strawberry, gave Sam a quick salute, and walked out of the room. Sam watched him the whole way. Steve, clearly realizing he was being watched, paused in the doorway and gave a little wiggle.

“Oh, go,” Sam laughed, flicking a grape at Steve and hitting him in the small of the back.  
Steve bent down to retrieve the grape and hurried out of the bedroom before Sam could launch more fruit at him.

\--------------

Steve must have been waiting just outside the bedroom door, because as soon as Sam had finished the last of his breakfast, he was back in to collect the tray. He leaned in to give Sam a kiss on the forehead.

“You stay right there and I’ll be back in no time,” Steve murmured.

“If I’m correct about what your plans are, I think I’m gonna go take a quick shower, instead. You can wait here for me,” Sam said, tossing the blanket back and swinging his legs out of bed.

\----------------

Sam returned to the bedroom to find Steve stretched out on the bed completely naked and holding a red rose between his teeth.

Sam laughed and pressed his hand to his face. “Where did that flower come from? Steve, you are such a dork. I love you, but you’re a dork.”

“Darn tootin’,” Steve giggled, setting the rose on the bedside table.

“Please never say that again,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Come down here and convince me,” Steve said, reaching his arms out.

Sam climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Steve. He dropped onto his elbows for a kiss. Steve’s hands moved to his waist and untucked the towel, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He held the kiss a few moments longer before flipping Sam onto his back, reversing their positions. Sam linked his fingers above his head.

Steve mouthed at Sam’s jaw, encouraging him to tip his head back. Burying his face in Sam’s neck, he trailed kisses down, over his collarbone, and onto his chest. Sam moaned as Steve licked at one nipple, pinching the other between his fingers. Steve shifted position, kneeling between Sam’s legs, kissing all the way down his stomach. Placing his hands on Sam’s thighs, he leaned in and licked sloppily at Sam’s still semi-flaccid dick, slowly taking it into his mouth. Sam bit his lip and gave a muffled moan as Steve began to suck noisily. Sam glanced down; Steve was staring right up at him from under his brows, maintaining eye contact as he bobbed his head. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and gasped, arching his back as he felt himself growing hard in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve pulled off, leaning up to grab the lube out of Sam’s bedside table and planting a kiss on his cheek along the way.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Sammy,” Steve murmured as he stuck a pillow under Sam’s hips and lubed up his fingers. “Gonna give you what you want, gonna give you what you need.”

Sam lifted his legs and hooked his ankles over Steve’s shoulders. Steve pressed two fingers against Sam’s anus, gently but firmly working him open.

“Staring with two?” Sam asked. “Eager, are we?”

“I can’t help it,” Steve grinned. “I see you under me like this and suddenly all I want to do is get inside you, give it to you like you want, make you moan for me, make you come for me.”

Steve added a third finger. Sliding in past the second knuckle, he crooked his fingers and teased at Sam’s prostate. Sam groaned and pressed his ankles harder against Steve’s shoulders. Taking the hint, Steve slowly pulled his fingers out. He maneuvered Sam’s legs down to his waist and rose up on his knees to give Sam a good view while he lubed up his dick. He leaned in and lined himself up, slowly pushing in. Sam wrapped his legs more tightly around Steve’s waist, urging him deeper.

“Is this what you want?” Steve asked, leaning forward as he bottomed out. He placed his hands over Sam’s shoulders.

“Unless your plan for a ‘perfect day’ involves us staying in bed all day, I want you to actually move some,” Sam answered.

“Would you like that? Staying in bed all day?” Steve asked. “I haven’t made any plans that can’t be changed.”

“Tempting, but no,” Sam said, leaning up for a quick kiss. “Let’s do this and then you can tell me what kind of plans you’ve made.”

Steve said nothing, his grin approaching leer territory, as he canted his hips, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

“That’s more like it,” Sam panted. He unlinked his fingers and traced his hands up Steve’s arms, gripping his shoulders. 

Steve repositioned himself, pressing the length of his body against Sam’s. He felt Sam’s dick twitching between them as he continued to thrust. Giving a breathy moan of his own, he began kissing Sam again, biting at his lip. “God, I love you,” he murmured between nibbles.

“I know I’m good, but I wouldn’t call myself ‘God’ just yet,” Sam teased. Steve laughed and began thrusting faster, turning Sam’s words into moans.

Steve gasped and panted as he came, continuing to thrust shallowly as he rode out the orgasm. Lifting himself up onto one arm, he took Sam’s dick in his other hand. He was beginning to go soft, but he didn’t pull out. He knew Sam liked to come first, with Steve still full and hard inside him. It didn’t always happen that way, but at least he could give it his best effort. Sam’s hands had migrated down to Steve’s chest when they had shifted positions. Steve squeaked a little as Sam pinched his nipples. 

“Alright, alright. I’m hurrying it up,” Steve said, rubbing his thumb over Sam’s glans before gripping the shaft and jerking more roughly. “I’m gonna make you come, don’t worry. Yeah, that’s right. Just like that. You look so good like this,” Steve added as Sam bit down on a moan and came, spilling out onto his stomach and Steve’s hand.

Steve made a show of licking his hand clean before untangling himself from Sam’s legs and pulling out. He headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Sam felt a dribble of lube and come sliding down his butt crack. Well, there’s another pillow that needs washing, he thought. Next time we’ll put down a towel first. He rolled out of bed to join Steve in the bathroom. His stomach gave a little flip as the dribble followed gravity, trickling slowly down his thighs now. A little reminder that America’s Most ‘Eligible’ ‘Bachelor’ (he put both ‘Eligible’ and ‘Bachelor’ in invisible quotes) had chosen _him_.

“So, what’s the next item on the itinerary today?” Sam asked, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulder and leaning in as Steve finished cleaning himself up and rinsed the washcloth in the sink.

“Well, after I get you cleaned up, I was thinking a matinee movie and then pizza after that,” Steve said, wiping down Sam’s stomach and slipping out from under his hands to move behind him and slide the washcloth between his legs. 

“Sounds good, but I gotta ask. What’s the occasion?” Sam asked.

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” Steve said, looking aggrieved.

“Forgot what? It’s not your birthday, my birthday, Valentine’s Day, or Sweetest Day or whatever else they’ve created to sell stuff to couples, and our anniversary’s not for another ten days,” Sam replied.

“What? No,” Steve said, suddenly looking confused. “What do you mean ten days? It’s today. April 4th.”

“No, it’s the 14th,” Sam said, talking the washcloth from Steve and rinsing it in the sink (Steve had seemingly forgotten he was still holding it).

Steve shook his head. “No, it was the 4th. I know it was. The cherry trees hadn’t blossomed yet. That was one of the things I’d hoped to see and I missed it while I was in the hospital.”

“Exactly. You were in the hospital. You got out on the 13th, and we made things official on the 14th,” Sam countered.

“Wait, that’s when you were counting from?” Steve said.

“Yeah, of course,” Sam answered. “What were you counting from if you thought our anniversary was today?”

“Well, that’s when I finally worked up the courage to talk to you, wasn’t it? In the park, after the run,” Steve said. “I flirted with you and you flirted back. I mean, yeah, Natasha interrupted us before we could start making any kind of real plans, and then HYDRA happened, but I thought that counted as our first semi-official date.”

“Oh, ok, I guess I can see that,” Sam laughed. “Some kind of ‘love at first sight’ thing, huh? So what are we gonna do, have two anniversaries this year? Because I already have dinner reservations for the 14th.”

“I’m up for that,” Steve grinned back. “But for next year, we should probably decide on an official date.”

“Yeah, but we can hash that out later. Right now I’m more interested in that movie and pizza you mentioned,” Sam said, poking Steve’s arm and gently guiding him back out into the bedroom so they could both get dressed for the day.


End file.
